marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
A-Force Vol 1 5
(Story) (Title) | Editor-in-Chief = Axel Alonso | CoverArtist1 = Jorge Molina | Quotation = People of the island... we have been given a paradise. This is our home. A beacon amid all the darkness of Battleworld. I allowed myself to be misled. I failed to be worthy of Arcadia. I will not fail to be worthy of you. Anyone who rises today will be counted among A-Force -- will be known, now and always, as a heroine of Arcadia! I ask you now, all who are worthy, all who are willing... A-Force... assemble!! | Speaker = She-Hulk | StoryTitle1 = | Writer1_1 = Marguerite Bennett | Writer1_2 = G. Willow Wilson | Penciler1_1 = Jorge Molina | Inker1_1 = Jorge Molina | Colourist1_1 = Laura Martin | Letterer1_1 = Cory Petit | Editor1_1 = Daniel Ketchum | Editor1_2 = Alanna Smith | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** Supporting Characters: * ** ** ** * ** ** * ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** Antagonists: * Zombies of the Deadlands ** Green Goblin (Norman Osborn) ** Magneto (Max Eisenhardt) ** Doctor Octopus (Otto Octavius) ** Venom (Eddie Brock) ** Sabretooth (Victor Creed) ** Hulk (Bruce Banner) ** Rhino (Aleksei Sytsevich) ** Unidentified zombies * Other Characters: * * * * Races and Species: * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Locations: * ** *** **** Plaza of Arcadia **** **** Hall of Justice **** House of Loki, Nico Minoru, and America Chavez *** *** ** Items: * * * * * * * * and * * * * Venom Symbiote | Synopsis1 = As Arcadia is attacked by an army of zombies, the heroes and heroines of the domain join together to defeat them. While Nico is about to attack the same monster that got America exiled, the strange girl flies in to save her from the monster's strike and whispers her name into Nico's ear, she is ''Singularity''. To save her friends and the domain, Singularity absorbs all of the undead, flies up into the sky, and explodes, saying goodbye. In the aftermath, Loki is seized by the Thors. Before she is brought to justice, she asks She-Hulk to tell Nico how much she loved her, and that she is going to see America again. Two days later She-Hulk comforts Nico, telling her that Singularity's sacrifice made the members of A-Force better people; however, Singularity does not seem to be gone, as she is literally resting amongst the stars. | Solicit = • The EXPLOSIVE finale to the first adventure of Marvel’s mightiest team of Avengers: A-FORCE! • Though She-Hulk and her team have unmasked the traitor in their midst, the villain won’t rest until their utopian island is RAZED. • As the horrors of Battleworld bear down on Arcadia, what sacrifices will the members of A-Force make to save their home…and each other? | Notes = | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }} Category:Digital Comic Code included